


Closer

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: Don’t leave my side tonight [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: — Мы оба хотим одного и того же, — просто сказал Энакин, чуть наклонив голову.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017

Храм джедаев поздней ночью был тихим. Энакин не пытался прятаться, пробираясь по коридорам из своей новой комнаты к покоям Оби-Вана — отчасти потому, что не считал, что собирается совершить что-то запретное, отчасти потому, что не от кого было прятаться — все спали.

Сжимая в руке сверток со своей падаванской косичкой, он думал о том, что наконец-то осуществит свое желание, что горело в нем с той самой злосчастной миссии на Моссаке. Оби-Ван обещал ему, что переспит с ним, когда он станет рыцарем-джедаем. Ну, вот он стал. Пора было получать обещанное.

Энакин действительно хотел Оби-Вана вот уже сколько времени, и началось все вовсе не на Моссаке. Мысли о сексе с Оби-Ваном приходили ему еще в подростковом возрасте едва ли не так же часто, как мечты о Падме. И если теперь последние сбылись — почему бы не поработать и в другом направлении?

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что это будет нечестно по отношению к Падме. Что это — самая настоящая измена. Но эта проблема была решена — во время его краткой поездки на Набу, когда он по версии Ордена сопровождал Падме, а на самом деле скрепил их отношения брачными узами, он честно поговорил с ней перед свадьбой, чувствуя свою вину за эти чувства к Оби-Вану. Энакин не стал рассказывать о миссии на Моссаке — память о ней, несмотря на успокаивающие слова Оби-Вана, все еще была болезненной. Он просто честно признался о своем влечении к учителю, объяснил Падме, что не хочет, чтобы оно вставало между ними в браке. У него, в отличие от Оби-Вана, не очень хорошо получалось подбирать слова, но он попытался объяснить, что, хоть и любит Падме больше жизни, испытывает чувства и к своему учителю — но совершенно другие, и не нужно их мешать. И поэтому, хоть он и виноват, Падме совершенно не о чем волноваться — Энакин никогда не бросит ее, никогда не покинет и всегда будет с ней несмотря ни на что. Просто Оби-Ван…

Он долго и путанно объяснялся, потому что и сам толком не понимал отличия между этими двумя чувствами. Знал, что они разные, что их нельзя сравнивать, но вот объяснить нормально не мог. Впрочем, Падме, кажется, хотя бы в общих чертах поняла, что он имел в виду, и прервала его. И, к глубокому удивлению Энакина, сама озвучила его желание и согласилась с ним, хотя и признала, что несколько ревнует, но верит ему, знает, что он никогда не обманет ее, и очень ценит, что Энакин честно пришел и рассказал ей обо всем.

Этот разговор никак не повлиял на ее решимость выйти за него замуж. Падме все-таки была чудесной, необыкновенной, чуткой и понимающей, и за это Энакин любил ее еще больше. Одна мысль о Падме вызывала на его лице мечтательную улыбку.

Он тогда подумал: если бы Оби-Ван каждый раз так относился к его решениям и порывам, его ученичество проходило бы гораздо более безболезненно. 

Оби-Ван. Сейчас все сходилось на нем.

Погруженный в воспоминания, Энакин и не заметил, как оказался у знакомой двери. И сразу все те мысли, что до этого заполняли его голову, исчезли, оставляя сосущее ощущение под ложечкой. Нетерпение, ожидание того, что он долго хотел и о чем мечтал, что прокручивал в голове раз за разом, представляя, как все пройдет.

Код, открывавший двери в покои учителя, он вычислил давно, а Оби-Ван не утруждал себя его сменой. Конечно, нехорошо было заходить без стука, но Энакин был уверен, что учитель спал, и хотел разбудить его сам. Поэтому он быстро ввел нужную комбинацию и шагнул в открывшуюся дверь.

Его планы пошли прахом, потому что Оби-Ван не спал – сидел за столом, подперев рукой голову, и, судя по всему, заполнял отчеты. В комнате горел приглушенный свет, постель была заправлена, будто Оби-Ван еще и не ложился.

Он обернулся, услышав звук открывшейся двери, и с удивлением посмотрел на Энакина. Тот стиснул пальцы механической руки на свертке с косичкой и проговорил, как он надеялся, непринужденно:

— Добрый вечер, учитель.

— Скорее, доброй ночи, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Прозвучало довольно резко, но Энакин решил списать это на неожиданность. Впрочем, что говорить, он не знал. Он представлял все по-другому: что Оби-Ван будет спать, что он тихо шмыгнет к нему в постель и нежно разбудит поцелуем, что еще сонный Оби-Ван ответит ему, а потом они займутся сексом — без всяких лишних разговоров. 

А теперь ему предстояло объяснять вполне себе бодрому Оби-Вану, зачем он пришел и что он хочет. И выглядеть по меньшей мере глупо, потому что обращаться со словами не особо умел.

— Мне не спалось, — все-таки туманно ответил он, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как убедительно объяснить Оби-Вану, для чего он здесь. В голову, как назло, ничего не приходило. — Знаете, так бывает, когда тебя только посвятили в рыцари-джедаи, и ты все еще не можешь унять волнение по этому поводу.

— И ты решил навестить меня, — с сомнением проговорил Оби-Ван.

— Да, учитель, — кивнул Энакин, чувствуя себя дураком.

— И ты каким-то образом открыл мою дверь, — закончил Оби-Ван. — Что ж, я не удивлен. Садись.

Вместо того, чтобы сесть, Энакин продолжил стоять у входа, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не начать перекатываться с пятки на носок. Он нервничал и подозревал, что просто и легко все не получится. Скорее всего потому, что он знал Оби-Вана и его упрямство. Хотя зачем тому упрямиться? Он же обещал.

А раз обещал — чего тогда Энакин мялся? Наверное, надо было прямо и четко сказать Оби-Вану, для чего он пришел и чего ждет. Только вот Энакин будто вернулся в подростковый возраст и отчаянно боялся, как когда-то, включая порно в голопроекторе, опасался, что кто-то зайдет и увидит, чем он занимается.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Он уже не маленький падаван, он взрослый рыцарь-джедай, и нет смысла стесняться секса и прямого разговора о нем. Это попросту глупо, а Энакин не любил глупости.

Поэтому он вздернул подбородок и протянул руку со свертком, разжав пальцы. Оби-Ван, все еще сидевший за столом вполоборота к нему, удивленно вздернул брови.

— Это вам, учитель, — твердо начал Энакин. — Мой подарок.

— В честь чего, интересно? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван, но все же поднялся, подошел к нему и взял сверток. Осторожно и бережно развернул ткань и положил на свою ладонь отстриженную падаванскую косичку. — Энакин, не нужно…

— Нужно, — перебил Энакин. — Я отдаю вам ее, потому что вы важны мне, учитель. Отдаю вместе со своей… — он сглотнул, и продолжил уже тише: — невинностью.

Звучало, конечно, донельзя пафосно, но Энакин не знал, как еще подвести к тому, что он хотел секса с Оби-Ваном. И технически он не врал — это был бы его первый раз с мужчиной, в этом смысле он был все еще девственно чист. А о Падме стоило умолчать.

Что ж, не первый раз, когда он что-то утаивал от Оби-Вана.

Тот бережно завернул косичку обратно в ткань и убрал ее на пояс, в отсек рядом со световым мечом, с которым не расставался даже в своей комнате.

— А теперь поясни, что ты имел ввиду, — спокойно попросил Оби-Ван, подняв на него взгляд.

Энакин не сомневался, что Оби-Ван знал, что он хотел сказать, но сделал вид, что не понял намека. Будто специально заставлял говорить вслух о своих желаниях. Крифф.

— Вы мне обещали, что переспите со мной, когда я стану рыцарем-джедаем, — сказал Энакин. — Ну вот, теперь я рыцарь-джедай. И пришел за обещанным.

— Что, прости? — в голосе Оби-Вана сквозило бесконечное удивление. — Обещал?

Интересно, он притворялся или действительно не помнил? Что ж, если последнее, Энакин готов был помочь ему вспомнить.

— После Моссака, — сказал он. — Когда мы с вами говорили о… последствиях миссии, вы сказали, что переспали бы со мной, будь я рыцарем-джедаем, а не падаваном. Неужели вы забыли?

На лице Оби-Вана отразилось облегчение. Энакин подумал было, что все, теперь он не будет отпираться, и они наконец приступят к делу — к чему долгие разговоры? — но слова Оби-Вана разрушили и эту иллюзию:

— Ты меня неправильно понял, — мягко сказал он. — Я сказал, что _занялся бы сексом_ с тобой — возможно. Но не обещал. 

Это было… нечестно. Энакин уже настроился, приготовился — крифф подери, он посмотрел нужные головидео, чтобы понять, как подготовиться к сексу, он даже растянул себя — а Оби-Ван едва ли не ставил точку на этом разговоре, говоря, что не обещал. Отказываясь от своих слов.

Видимо, эти обида отразилась на лице Энакина, потому что Оби-Ван поспешил добавить:

— Я вовсе не хочу обидеть тебя отказом. Просто…

— «Просто» что? — перебил Энакин, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри гнев. — Я недостаточно хорош для вас? Вы передумали за это время? Или что, что в этот раз не так? Эта отговорка больше не действует, я больше не ваш падаван. Объясните.

Оби-Ван не ответил — молчал, задумчиво глядя на него. Энакин, прищурившись, начал раздеваться — сбросил с себя плащ одним слитным движением.

— Я весь ваш, учитель, — с тихой злостью сказал он. — Этого же вы хотели на Моссаке?

Оби-Ван вздрогнул, будто его ударили. На мгновение Энакину стало стыдно, но он все еще был слишком зол. Оби-Ван сам виноват, что заставил его сказать такие слова. Не будь он таким упрямым, разве Энакин стал бы такое говорить? Конечно, нет.

Оби-Ван ничего не сказал в ответ — не оправдывался, не отнекивался, просто продолжал молчать, словно растерял все слова. Что ж, оно и к лучшему — если он будет все так же молчать, то не станет отговаривать Энакина от его затеи.

Поэтому, не встретив сопротивления со стороны учителя, Энакин решительно снял с себя верхнюю тунику и принялся за нижнюю. Оставшись обнаженным по пояс, он сделал всего один шаг — и оказался стоящим вплотную к Оби-Вану. Тот старательно не смотрел ему в глаза, опустив взгляд, будто корил себя за что-то, связанное с Энакином. Скорее всего за то, что хотел его — Энакин попытался прощупать его в Силе, но он наглухо закрылся, а значит — пытался что-то скрыть от него. 

Энакину не нужны были долгие пляски с уговорами. Он пришел получить то, чего хотел, и был уверен, что его желание — взаимное. Но Оби-Вану обязательно надо было все усложнять. Казалось бы, чего проще — взять и согласиться? Но нет, у него всегда найдется тысяча и одна причина, почему нельзя пойти на поводу собственного желания.

Это начинало раздражать. Но Энакин был еще упрямее, чем Оби-Ван, и намеревался добиться того, зачем пришел. 

— Мы оба хотим одного и того же, — просто сказал он, чуть наклонив голову. Он чувствовал прерывистое дыхание Оби-Вана. — Перестаньте отказываться от ваших желаний. 

И осторожно прижался губами к сжатым в тонкую линию губам Оби-Вана. В своих мечтах он много раз представлял, как будет целовать его — сначала нежно и аккуратно, постепенно переходя к пылкости и горячечности жадных поцелуев, которых все мало. Только вот когда он все это представлял, Оби-Ван отвечал ему.

Сейчас тот замер и почти не шевелился — словно статуя. Сила, Энакин не хотел заставлять его, хотел, чтобы все было добровольно, но Оби-Ван упирался, будто и не сказал когда-то, что возбудился, глядя на него. Между ними словно стояла стена, сложенная из непонятных Энакину принципов Оби-Вана.

Крифф, как же он хотел разрушить эту стену до основания!

Метод с поцелуем, судя по тому, что Оби-Ван по-прежнему не отвечал, не сработал. Энакин перестал пытаться и отстранился на крохотное расстояние, все так же находясь рядом. 

Он снова открылся Силе, аккуратно касаясь ей Оби-Вана. От этого, казалось, он закрылся еще плотнее, и почувствовать его становилось невозможным. 

— Откройтесь мне, учитель, — потребовал Энакин и вернул давнюю шпильку, которой Оби-Ван когда-то заставил его поделиться тем, что он всеми силами пытался скрыть: — Кажется, период, когда доверие было подорвано между нами, давно прошел.

— Энакин… — устало начал Оби-Ван, но тот приложил к его губам указательный палец, призывая молчать.

— Не надо, — попросил он. — Ладно. Если не хотите — я откроюсь вам. И после этого уже решайте, что делать.

Энакин поймал взгляд Оби-Вана. Он и так не прятал свои чувства, они наверняка и до этого чувствовались в Силе, но теперь он ощутил осторожное прикосновение к ним. И раскрылся окончательно, транслируя на Оби-Вана все свои эмоции: желание, возбуждение, которое, подогретое злостью, только возросло, щемящую нежность к тому, кто столько с ним возился и стал ему близок, эту свою непонятную ему самому любовь, смешанную из разрозненных чувств, обиду от того, что его снова отвергали. Затаенное любопытство: как все-таки Оби-Ван целуется, каков он в постели, правдивы ли слухи о его огромном опыте. И упрямство, рефреном пульсирующее в голове: «Я не сдамся».

Кажется, Энакин впервые был настолько открыт перед Оби-Ваном. Он все так же смотрел ему в глаза, и в них читал все то же самое, что чувствовал сам — Оби-Ван окунулся в весь ворох его эмоций едва ли не с головой и теперь ощущал все это.

Что ж, возможно, пора попробовать еще раз?

По-прежнему не отрывая взгляд, Энакин вновь предпринял попытку поцеловать Оби-Вана. Тот теперь не стал сопротивляться: мягко прихватил нижнюю губу зубами, после чего пропустил язык Энакина в рот и начал отвечать: сначала осторожно, а потом все с большим жаром. Ровно так, как Энакин хотел.

И только тогда тот осмелился опустить взгляд и расслабленно прикрыть глаза. Он все еще чувствовал, что его эмоции берут верх над разумностью и принципиальностью Оби-Вана, и с одной стороны это было хорошо — потому что тот перестал его отвергать, а с другой…

С другой стороны, это было неправильно. Энакин хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван ответил ему взаимностью, но той, что шла бы из глубины его сердца, была его собственной, а не проекцией чувств Энакина. 

Он хотел этого, но не такой ценой.

Энакин с сожалением оторвался от губ Оби-Вана и резко, без предупреждения закрылся. Тот машинально потянулся следом за ним, но потом растерянно моргнул и остановился. И только тогда Энакин понял, что во время поцелуя успел вцепиться в тунику Оби-Вана.

Он медленно разжал пальцы и тихо спросил:

— Теперь вы понимаете?

Оби-Ван осторожно кивнул, глядя на Энакина нечитаемым взглядом. И хорошо — тот боялся прочитать в нем жалость, которую он терпеть не мог. Его не надо было жалеть. Ему нужно совершенно другое.

Он ждал, что Оби-Ван что-то скажет. Что угодно: опять начнет все отрицать, объяснять, что секс между ними невозможен, просто отправит обратно в свою комнату. Но Оби-Ван молчал, и вместо слов осторожно взял живую руку Энакина и коснулся губами костяшек.

В этом жесте было столько нежности, что у Энакина едва ли не защемило в груди. Он вновь встретился с Оби-Ваном взглядом, в котором читалось то, в чем он никогда бы сам не признался — почти болезненная привязанность. Энакин не был уверен, что Оби-Ван хотел ее показывать — скорее, она сама прорвалась, несмотря на все умение учителя держать лицо.

Оби-Ван всегда казался ему сильным джедаем, которому чужды слабости. Но сейчас он выглядел таким уязвимым, таким… человечным, что становилось больно. Энакин всегда готов был защищать его, и сейчас эта готовность переросла в уверенность.

— Учитель, — тихо позвал он.

— Молчи, — так же тихо отозвался Оби-Ван. Шагнул назад, отвернулся, и у Энакина на мгновение упало сердце. Неужели он одумался и снова начнет все отрицать?

Но нет — Оби-Ван, стоя к нему спиной, скидывал с себя одежду. Энакин замер, завороженно глядя на гибкую крепкую спину, кое-где покрытую шрамами, происхождение многих из которых он знал. Он видел раны, которые их оставили, помогал лечить их на заданиях, но… никогда раньше не смотрел на них с _такой_ точки зрения — любовника, а не товарища по битве.

А потом шагнул ближе, касаясь здоровой рукой линии позвоночника, и легко провел по ней пальцами. Не удержался и огладил каждый из этих шрамов, после чего все-таки позволил себе обнять Оби-Вана со спины и прижаться к нему, когда он выпрямился. Оби-Ван тихо вздохнул и положил ладони на сцепленные в замок на его животе руки Энакина, и так они простояли с минуту, просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга.

Наконец Оби-Ван аккуратно расцепил его руки. Энакин тепло выдохнул ему на шею, увидел, как кожа покрывается мурашками и тихонько хмыкнул. Оби-Вану, оказывается, не чужды были простые человеческие реакции — иногда он начинал сомневаться в этом.

Энакин стащил с себя штаны с бельем и лег на кровать, с которой Оби-Ван уже успел снять покрывало, — вспоминая головидео, на живот, и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Почувствовал, как проминается матрас под весом Оби-Вана и услышал его голос:

— Не так, Энакин. Перевернись.

Звучало как приказ, и как и тогда, на Моссаке, его пробила дрожь от усилившегося возбуждения. Ему все еще было трудно принимать эту черту в себе, несмотря на давние слова Оби-Вана. Энакин одновременно и боялся, что тот будет отдавать приказы, и хотел этого.

Впрочем, несмотря на внутренние разногласия, он послушался и, быстро развернувшись, оказался на спине. Оби-Ван тут же навис над ним, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы Энакина. Тот был уверен, что никак не показал своей реакции, но Оби-Ван, похоже, знал его слишком хорошо.

— Обойдемся пока без приказов? — мягко спросил он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом стыдил себя.

Энакин кивнул. Оби-Ван не всегда понимал его желания и стремления и редко говорил то, что ему хотелось услышать, но, когда это случалось, он понимал, что не зря ожидал и терпел. Сейчас же Оби-Ван проявил внимательность и заботу ровно тогда, когда они были необходимы, и это заставило Энакина почувствовать тепло, заполнившее, казалось, всю его душу. 

Поддавшись порыву, он приподнялся на локтях и, чтобы выразить это тепло, принялся целовать Оби-Вана. Тот склонился к нему, позволяя увлечь себя в поцелуй.

В этот раз Энакин не стал нежничать — целовал жарко, со всем тем пылом, на который был способен. В голове не осталось ничего, кроме ощущений горячего рта, теплого дыхания и колющейся бороды. 

Поцелуй только раззадорил его. Член стоял почти болезненно, и бедром он чувствовал такой же крепкий стояк прижимающегося к нему Оби-Вана. Он опустился на лопатки и провел кончиками пальцев здоровой руки по его боку, опуская ее на бедро и так и замирая на нем. Оби-Ван склонился ниже, продолжая его целовать, и это казалось чем-то нереальным, как мечта, которая неожиданно начала сбываться.

Впрочем, так оно и было.

Оби-Ван оторвался от него, переводя дыхание, и сел между понятливо раздвинутых ног. Осторожно заставил согнуть их в коленях и… замер, досадливо поморщившись.

— Что? — спросил Энакин, не понимая, почему Оби-Ван остановился.

— Нам нужна смазка, — пояснил тот. — Без нее будет… больно.

Энакин чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения — он уже успел испугаться, что Оби-Ван внезапно передумал. Слава Силе, откровенные головидео подготовили его и к такому повороту: смазку он с собой взял.

Он протянул руку, Силой доставая смазку из отсека сброшенного до этого пояса, и пролевитировал ее в открытую ладонь Оби-Вана. Тот, судя по всему, едва сдерживал улыбку.

— Ты, похоже, хорошо подготовился.

— Вы удивитесь, когда узнаете _насколько_ хорошо, учитель, — с плохо скрываемым самодовольством ответил Энакин. Оби-Ван хмыкнул и провел свободной рукой по его бедру, словно призывая убрать этот тон.

Энакин снова приподнялся на локтях, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Оби-Ван плеснул смазки на пальцы, кинул короткий взгляд на лицо Энакина и принялся аккуратно смазывать его.

Когда пальцы проникли в дырку, он удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Я же говорил, удивитесь, — хмыкнул Энакин.

— Да ты полон сюрпризов, — отозвался Оби-Ван с усмешкой. 

Долго растягивать Энакина не было нужды. И все-таки, когда он устроил ноги на плечах Оби-Вана и тот протолкнул внутрь головку, он поморщился — ощущения были немного неприятные.

Оби-Ван, ловивший каждое изменение на его лице, тут же обеспокоенно замер.

— Тебе больно? — с волнением спросил он. — Я сейчас вы…

— Не надо, — перебил Энакин. — Продолжайте, учитель. Все в порядке.

Он так давно хотел этого, что легкий дискомфорт точно переживет. Но Оби-Ван сомневался, так и продолжая держаться неподвижно — словно Энакин не поморщился только что, а кричал от невыносимой боли.

— Все в порядке, — с нажимом повторил он.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него с сомнением, и Энакин, чтобы он точно понял, что проблем нет, открылся Силе, позволяя считывать себя. Почувствовал легкое прикосновение в ней и постарался показать все свои желание, решимость и готовность идти до конца, равно как и то, что был уверен в Оби-Ване.

Тот моргнул, погрузившись в его эмоции. Энакин снова поймал его взгляд и прочитал в нем то, что чувствовал сам. Это должно было помочь.

И помогло. Оби-Ван осторожно начал двигаться, проникая глубже — понемногу, по чуть-чуть, давая привыкнуть. Энакин постарался расслабиться и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям полностью. В отличие от Оби-Вана, он не волновался — его учитель был идеален почти во всем, так что и в сексе наверняка тоже.

Постепенно и так слабые неприятные ощущения сошли на нет. Вместо них появилось странное чувство приятной заполненности, которое Энакин сам себе не мог объяснить.

А потом Оби-Ван толкнулся под другим углом, и Энакин почувствовал, как удовольствие разливается по его телу из одной точки внутри, которую Оби-Ван задел. Это было неожиданно, и он шумно выдохнул, машинально цепляясь пальцами за простынь.

Оби-Ван, к его чести, понял — или увидел подсказку в Силе, — что это звук удовольствия, а не боли, и не стал останавливаться, а наоборот, начал двигаться быстрее, то проталкивая член внутрь, то вытаскивая его, чтобы тут же вогнать обратно. И так опустошенное сознание Энакина, сосредоточенное на удовольствии, осталось совсем без связных мыслей. Сейчас важным казалось только тепло тела Оби-Вана, член, в быстром темпе двигающийся внутри, и чувство единения, совсем не похожее на то, которое они достигали на совместных медитациях. Оно было глубже, наполнено другими оттенками и вызывало внутреннее тепло от того, что сейчас Оби-Ван принадлежал ему одному, целиком и полностью.

Энакин старался не издавать громких звуков, но не мог удержаться от тихих стонов каждый раз, когда Оби-Ван в очередной раз проходился по той точке, что вызывала у него такое удовольствие. В какой-то момент он протянул руки, притягивая Оби-Вана к себе ближе — благо, гибкости хватало. И попытался целовать, хотя в основном его хватало только на то, чтобы перемежать короткие поцелуи с рваным дыханием ему в губы.

Оби-Ван просунул ладонь между ними и сжал его член, двигая рукой практически в том же ритме, что и толкался в него. От этого удовольствие только усилилось, и Энакин стонал ему в рот, а Оби-Ван едва ли не сцеловывал эти стоны, словно уговаривал быть тише. 

И все-таки Энакин не был готов к тому моменту, когда удовольствие достигло пика. Это было совсем не похоже на секс с Падме, машинально отметил он, но тут же забыл об этой мысли и вздрогнул, сжимая внутри член Оби-Вана и выплескиваясь ему в руку. Тот провел ей в последний раз и выпрямился, осторожно вытаскивая член.

В голове было пусто, по телу пробегала приятная дрожь, но все же Энакин сел и накрыл ладонью член Оби-Вана, чтобы помочь ему кончить. Хватило пары движений — капли семени запачкали руку Энакина.

Он все еще был открыт в Силе, и оргазм Оби-Вана обрушился на него. Собственное удовольствие стало малозначимым — Энакин словно и забыл о нем, потонув в ощущениях Оби-Вана. Это походило на прибой — волны различных чувств сменялись одна за другой. Чистое, незамутненное удовольствие от секса; щемящая нежность; затухающее, но все еще сильное желание; и под конец — бесконечная, едва ли не всесильная любовь, та самая крепкая, нерушимая привязанность, которая была запрещена в Ордене.

Энакин терялся в этих чувствах, но постепенно их концентрированность, что оглушила его, начала ослабевать. Относительно придя в себя, он машинально вытер руку об простынь. Оби-Ван, все еще расслабленный, но не такой рассеянный, уже успевший вернуть собственную сосредоточенность, покачал головой, но говорить ничего не стал. Только вздохнул и тоже вытер руку об испачканную уже ткань.

От переизбытка эмоций и потраченной энергии Энакина начало клонить в сон, но он понимал, что лучше бы ему спать в своей комнате. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, он пересел ближе к Оби-Вану и обхватил его шею руками, прижимаясь всем телом. Оби-Ван осторожно погладил его по лопаткам и легонько хлопнул по спине.

— Сходи в освежитель, — сказал он.

— Прогоняете, учитель? — с усмешкой шепнул ему на ухо Энакин. Он знал, что это не так, но не смог удержаться от укола.

— Думаю, после того, что между нами произошло, ты точно можешь называть меня не учителем, а по имени, — в голосе Оби-Вана слышалась улыбка. — И я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Вы меня удивляете.

— И все-таки в освежитель сходи. Сам понимаешь, чистота...

— Понимаю, — успокоил Энакин. — Только давайте так посидим еще немножко.

***

Возвращаясь обратно к себе, чистый и свежий, он все равно помнил то ощущение, когда Оби-Ван был в нем. И начинал понимать, что просчитался, когда думал, что ему достаточно будет одного раза: он хотел большего. С удивлением он обнаружил, что просыпаться рядом с Оби-Ваном ему хотелось почти так же, как засыпать в объятиях с Падме.

Быть может, когда-нибудь он сможет настоять на своем.

Он поработает над этим.


End file.
